Nostradamus In Crypt
by Odult Maniac
Summary: "Jangan menyentuhku, orang asing," -Sehun. "Tapi Nostradamus In Crypt itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh ayah. Bagaimana bisa itu tetap berlaku, paman!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. JongHunFan!
1. Chapter 1

Nostradamus In Crypt

.

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Wu Fan

.

Rate eM (sebisa mungkin eksplisit)

.

Romance lilbit Hurt

.

"_Kau siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal?_"-Sehun

Jongin- "Aku suamimu.."

"Sehun.." –Wu Fan

.

Disclaimer

Mereka semua milik Tuhan YangMahaEsa

.

Selamat membaca ^^

.

Sehun mengikuti Wu Fan yang menggiringnya ke dalam. Dihari yang mendung ini, Wu Fan mengajaknya ikut serta ke rumah peninggalan kakek dan nenek Wu Fan. Banyak peninggalan penting yang harus Wu Fan ambil sesuai permintaan mendiang orang tua dari appa Wu Fan. Kesibukan sang appa membuat Wu Fan menggantikan appanya kemari.

Tidak ingin sendiri, Wu Fan memutuskan membawa serta Sehun. Kini Sehun tengah sendiri pada ruang luas dalam rumah ini yang sepertinya adalah ruangan terluas dibanding ruang lainnya.

Sehun menatap sekeliling isi rumah bergaya abad pertengahan ini. Yang sebenarnya Sehun sendiri ragu dapat menyebut ini sebagai rumah. Hunian ini bahkan lebih pantas disebut mansion para makhluk astral seperti _Vampire_ misalnya.

Bunyi barang – barang yang bertubrukan dari arah belakang. Sehun berbalik, menemukan kekasihnya tengah memonitori kerja para pesuruh yang ia sewa untuk mengangkut benda – benda tua dari rumah ini. Sehun sempat heran kenapa benda using seperti itu perlu untuk di simpan. Tapi bisa saja untuk koleksi aneh lainnya, bukan?

Wu Fan menghampiri kekasihnya yang mendudukkan pantatnya pada pinggiran kolam kecil berbentuk seperti mangkuk besar berkaki satu ditengah ruangan. "Sehun, istirahatlah di kamar sana jika lelah," Wu Fan mengelus pipi Sehun pelan disertai senyum lembut.

Sehun menangkap jemari kekar Wu Fan. "Aniyo. Aku terlanjur menikmati air pancuran ini. Selera kakekmu sangat baik, ge," Sehun memainkan jemari – jemarinya pada kubangan air yang tertampung. Menikmati dingin misterius air itu merasuki hingga dalam tulang. Sehun menyukai itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau lelah," Wu Fan memutari kolam kecil itu hingga memunggungi Sehun. "Seminggu terakhir kau mengerjakan skripsimu tanpa jeda. Tubuhmu mengurus, apa kau tak sadar sayang?"

Wu Fan hanya khawatir Sehun jatuh sakit. Tapi melihat Sehun yang tampak memaksakan diri, mau tidak mau membuat Wu Fan akhirnya turun tangan. Jika tidak seperti itu maka Sehun tidak mengenal 'rem'.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tubuhku tidak selemah yang kau fikirkan, ge," balas Sehun diiringi senyumnya yang menawan. Sehun sedikit memercikkan air ke wajah Wu Fan. Namja itu membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia tidak sadar Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Kau membawa tubuh ringkih kesayanganku ini kerja rodi dalam waktu seminggu dan jam tidur yang hanya seratus dua puluh menit perharinya. Itu mengerikan, Sehun-ah," Wu Fan membawa Sehun dalam pelukan hangatnya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan dengan mata saling bertaut. "Bahkan mata ini-" –CUP– "-tidak secerah ketika terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu," Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati hidung bangirnya dan Wu Fan bergesekan lembut. Ia sepertinya cukup terlambat menyadari bahwa sat seperti inilah yang ia rindukan bersama Wu Fan.

"Mianhe, ge. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan diri seperti itu, Sehun. Kau harus tahu, aku rela menunggumu hingga usia keempat puluh sekalipun asal kau tetap baik – baik saja," tatapan itu, tatapan terlembut dengan pemujaan luar biasa pada Sehun. Inilah alasan mengapa Sehun begitu mencintai namja blasteran didepannya. Rela mengabaikan waktu _hangout_-nya demi memenuhi keinginan Wu Fan, menikahinya.

Sehun menolak untuk menikah jika _study_-nya masih berjalan. Akan merepotkan baginya mengatur waktu antara keluarga dan jam kuliahnya yang tidak tentu. Dan kali ini, Sehun hanya diam saat Wu Fan menggiringnya menuju kamar yang ia maksud tadi.

Wu Fan mendorong pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun sempat takjub karena pintu itu penuh ukiran rumit bermotif naga besar dengan mahkota bertahta berlian dan batu zamrud. Inginnya Sehun sedikit meraba permukaan wajah si naga –tadinya – namun Wu Fan lebih dulu menyeret Sehun masuk.

"Ge? Tempat apa ini?" Sehun tercengang ketika memasuki kamar yang Wu Fan tunjukkan. Kamar itu dipenuhi kain – kain panjang berwarna putih nan halus. Saling terkait teratur. Sesekali akan melambai karena hembusan angin sore dari jendela besar yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka.

"Ini kamar biasa, Sehun-ah. Kenapa?" Ujar Wu Fan enteng seolah pemandangan seperti ini biasa baginya. "Aku tinggal dulu. Sepertinya kita akan menginap semalam. Telepon aku jika kau perlu sesuatu, Sehun-ah," Sehun hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Wu Fan menggendikkan bahu, berpikir mungkin Sehun kelelahan.

BLAM!

Sehun sedikit terlonjak mendengar debaman pintu yang cukup keras.

"Huh? Wu Fan ge?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kala tidak menemukan Wu Fan dimanapun. Ouh, sepertinya ia ditinggal.

Mengabaikan Wu Fan yang meninggalkannya, Sehun melepas alas kaki yang ia kenakan lalu menjelajahi isi kamar yang menurutnya seperti kamar permaisuri zaman kerajaan kuno. Kain – kain putih tipis itu melambai – lambai disekitaran tubuh Sehun. Err- Sehun sempat berpikiran konyol. Jangan – jangan kamar ini sempat didiami yeoja berdarah bangsawan atau mungkin selir raja yang merangkap simpanan pejabat kerajaan.

Kenapa? Karena seisi kamar ini teramat mewah. Lemari pakaian terbuat dari kayu yang mengeluarkan harum basah hutan namun terkesan _fresh_ dan _rileks._ Lantai kamar terpasang karpet bulu tebal nan halus seolah menggelitik kaki telajang Sehun. Dinding yang berhadapan dengan ranjang, terdapat lukisan naga besar yang mirip dengan naga pada ukiran pintu kamar ini. Naga itu tampak kekar dan gagah, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang pendek pada sebuah puncak gunung dengan latar gambaran surga –menurut Sehun.

Tepat dibawah lukisan dinding itu, terdapat_ buffet_ penuh dengan patung – patung dan hiasan guci kecil berisi mawar kecil semerah darah yang terlihat segar. Sehun tergerak untuk meraih mawar merah itu dengan pandangan nyaris kosong. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, tak bisa menolah tepatnya.

Grep!

Jleb!

"Akhh.." Sehun memekik kecil saat duri mawar itu menusuk jari manisnya. Sembari meringis, Sehun mengibas kecil jemarinya. Buru – buru Sehun mencari sapu tangan yang biasa ia bawa.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Darah itu, menetes pasti sebanyak tiga kali. Sehun tidak sadar, tetesan darahnya jatuh tepat diatas sebuah buku tua yang terbuka disamping guci kecil itu. Tiap tetes darah bergerak melingkar, berputar misterius hingga membentuk pusara angin mini. Setelahnya terpecah dan menyebar disekitaran permukaan buku itu.

Perlahan, darah itu terserap pada lembar – lembar buku usang itu.

"Sshh.." Sehun berdesis karena darahnya seolah terhisap aneh. Ia berfikir mungkin karena tusukan yang ia dapat cukup dalam.

Dan tiap tetes darah itu telah lenyap sama sekali tanpa berbekas.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun merasa waktu seolah terhenti. Sunyi yang sedari tadi memang merajai, kini terasa amat mencekam.

Tiba – tiba asap keabuan muncul dan melingkupi tubuh Sehun.

"Kenap- uhuk! Uhuk! Apa ini?" Sehun bergerak panik karena asap keabuan itu mengikutinya kemanapun ia bergerak. Asap itu semakin menebal dan semakin banyak. Sehun berusaha menutup hidung, menghalau asap keabuan itu terhirup. Ia mengibaskan tangannya cepat agar asap itu menghilang.

"Uhuk! Wu Fah ge –hmmpphhtt.."

Gagal. Sehun hendak berteriak memanggil Wu Fan namun ia tidak bisa. Dadanya sesak, pandangan Sehun mulai mengabur..

BRUGH!

Dan Sehun tak mampu lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya lebih jauh. Ia jatuh pingsan bersamaan dengan asap keabuan itu menipis.

.

.

"Ah… ahhnhh.. Jonghh eunghh.."

Jongin menusuk kejantanannya tanpa ampun pada lubang anal namja ringkih dibawahnya yang terus mendesah nikmat sembari menyebut namanya. Jemari – jemari besarnya memelintir _nipple_ namja itu memancing erangan frustasi yang terdengar agak berat namun sensual ditelinganya.

"Aghh Jong! Disanahh.."

"Disini huh?" Jongin menumbuk titik yang sama bersamaan dengan jeritan namja manis itu yang menikmati setiap hujaman – hujaman kasar darinya. Namja itu mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Bibir kecilnya terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan desahan panjang karena Jongin menghujam titik itu tanpa ampun.

"Jonginhh.. eungh.." tangan kurus itu meremas bahu Jongin keras disertai geraman rendah.

"Yah.. desahkan namaku.. tetap desahkan namaku dengan mulut kotormu, _my wife_.." Jongin tahu, suaranya yang lebih berat dari istrinya mampu menghipnotis istri namja kesayangannya ini ke dalam dunia ilusi. Ia selalu menyukainya. Tangan kasar Jongin menjambak belakang rambut istrinya kuat hingga namja itu terdongak. Namja ringkih itu meringis namun ia merasakan nikmat diwaktu yang sama.

"Kau brengsek, Jongin. Ini terlampau pelan, akhh.."

Jongin menyeringai sinis. Ia menghentikan gerak pinggulnya ketika merasa lubang anal istrinya menyempit dan kejantanan istrinya yang mengeras, mendekati klimaks. Tak urung istri namjanya berteriak kesal tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

"Fvck! Kenapa berhenti, bodoh?!" namja ringkih itu menatap bengis Jongin yang mempertahankan seringai dibibir. Namja tan, suami namjanya (-_-) itu terkekeh menang.

"Jangan mengatur permainanku, _bitch_. Aku raja, pemimpin dalam rumah tangga ini. Jadi kau dilarang protes, 'Kim Sehun'!" Jongin tertawa kecil melihat Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Akh.."

Tawa kecil Jongin lenyap ketika istrinya memekik sambil mencengkeram kepalanya kuat. Jongin melepas jambakannya dan meletakkan pelan – pelan kepala istrinya pada bantal. Ringisan istrinya semakin menjadi, membuat Jongin lekas mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh sang istri.

"Sshh Jong sakittt!"

"Sebentar, kuambilkan minyak angin," Jongin berbalik keluar dari kamarnya dalam keadaan _naked _tanpa lupa menutup pintu.

Blam!

"Arrgghh.." tubuh 'Kim Sehun' tiba – tiba dikelilingi asap keabuan. Lama – kelamaan asap keabuan itu menebal. 'Sehun' merasakan dadanya sesak, kepala berputar, dan pandangan yang mengabur. Tubuh namja manis itu melayang keudara dengan diselimuti asap keabuan mulai menipis.

BRUKH!

Namja itu tidak sadarkan diri bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas diatas ranjang.

.

Cklek!

Jongin kembali dengan membawa segelas air minum dan sebotol kecil minyak angin. Buru – buru ia duduk disamping 'Sehun'. Dahi 'Sehun" berpeluh sebesar jagung membasahi anak rambut 'Sehun' yang halus. Jongin menepuk pipi 'Sehun' pelan. Wajah 'Sehun' sangat pucat, membuat Jongin semakin mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"Bangun, 'Sehun'-ah. Kau kenapa eoh?" Jongin terus mengguncang tubuh 'Sehun' agak kencang. Jongin ingat sekali 'Sehun' tidak sedang sakit apapun. Suhu tubuh 'Sehun' normal, bahkan sebelum 'bermain panas', mereka sempat makan siang bersama.

Perlahan mata 'Sehun' mengerjap – ngerjap pelan hingga membuka sepenuhnya. Jongin merasa senang tapi ia menemukan kejanggalan ketika manik kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan iris kecokelatan 'Sehun'. Tatapan itu seolah-

"_Nuguya?_"

-bukan milik 'Sehun' istrinya.

.

Tbc

.

Hellooooww xD yeun kambek bawa epep barter buat Rara kesayangan xD

Seke kesayangan _featuring_ Kreaseuu. Miann :3 adegan ranjangnya cuma segitu. NC karangannku kalah jauh sama kamu xD

Jujur aja, pen jitak Rara. Penname ganti mulu -_- aku jadi kesyusyahan nemu epep elu dek #jitakrara

Dan aku malah melupakan epep lama yang terlantar -_-

Tenang aja, HL bakal apdet tapi gatau kapan #bullyYeunplis xD

omong-omong, judul ni ff yeun ambil dari nama buku misterius di dunia. maklum, nyareeh di gugel :P suka aja sama judulnya hehehe..

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Nostradamus In Crypt

Kris

Sehun

Jongin

Warn!

Membosankan diakhir dan awal cerita. Disini semua cerita dimasa lalu yaa..

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Tahun 200 SM (sebelum masehi)

Sehun tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang sudah mempermainkannya hingga seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia yang tadinya berada dalam ruang klasik mansion tua milik Wu Fan malah kini terbangun di tempat yang sama namun pada situasi berbeda. Sehun berspekulasi kalau ini hanya mimpi. Namun pemikiran itu sirna ketika rasa dingin angin malam menerpa kulit telanjangnya.

Satu – satunya yang bisa ia mintai penjelasan hanyalah namja didepannya. Namja ini dalam keadaan _topless._Sehun malas untuk mengakui bagaimana wajahnya memerah samar ketika menemukan abs dan kilat keringat dari kulit eksotis itu. Jauh berbeda jika ia melihat abs milih Wu Fan. Ia hanya merasa kagum dan terpesona. Baginya sangat wajar karena Wu Fan kekasihnya. Tapi Sehun seperti mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri saat merasa desiran asing disekitaran relung hatinya. Tidak mungkin ia berpaling dalam waktu secepat ini 'kan? Batinnya ragu.

Sehun hendak bangkit namun sengatan seperti aliran listrik terasa menyakitkan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengerang sakit dan namja tan itu refleks mendekatinya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kau baik – baik saja, sayang?"

Iris mata itu, membuat Sehun terpesona kurang dari dua detik. Inginnya menerima namun dengan segera Sehun menepis tangan Kai.

"Jangan menyentuhku, orang asing," desis Sehun rendah.

Sehun bersumpah kalimat itu sebenarnya tidak ingin ia lontarkan. Namja itu sebenarnya terlihat baik. Salahkan keadaan yang tidak ia mengerti ini membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Sehun menarik selimut hingga tubuhnya tenggelam, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Mencari jawaban kenapa ia sampai dalam kondisi seperti ini dan yang ia dapatkan hanya kebuntuan.

Sepertinya Sehun perlu menerapkan ilmu sosial disaat seperti ini. Memang dirinya bukan termasuk golongan mahasiswa pengidap introvert, tapi insting pelindungnya bergerak lebih cepat dibanding perintah otaknya.

Dilain sisi, Jongin meredam sakitnya sendiri. Jika biasanya Sehun mengelus denyut nyeri di dadanya, kali ini ia melakukannya sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa harus terjebak dalam hal mustahil seperti ini. Terakhir kali Sehun memang sempat ia temukan mengaduh kesakitan tanpa alasan jelas. Sehun menceritakan bagaimana ia melihat gedung tinggi dengan puncaknya nyaris mencakar langit, melihat seorang namja dengan gen barat menciumnya lembut, serta bayangan dimana Sehun mendapati jarinya tertusuk duri mawar hitam.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun saat itu. Tidak mengerti.

Atau lebih tepatnya Jongin tidak mau mengerti.

"Akan kusiapkan baju untukmu. Maaf juga karena terlibat dalam hal rumit ini. Percayalah, disini statusmu adalah pendampingku. Jadi-"

Sring~

Cahaya menyilaukan Jongin layangkan sekilas pada Sehun membuat namja itu berkedip beberapa saat hingga-

Bruk!

-tertidur.

"-lebih baik kuhapus ingatanmu akan hal ini."

Jongin menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam satu kerjapan, tubuh polos Sehun sudah tertutupi pakaian yang pantas.

"Selamat malam.."

.

.

Sejak ia tinggal di tempat antah berantah ini, Sehun banyak berdiam diri dengan ditemani seorang pengawal kerajaan laki – laki. Namja dengan postur tubuh tegap namun memiliki keramahan luar biasa. Sehun mengacuhkan lebih banyak akan apa yang diceritakan namja ini. Tidak perduli apakah itu menarik apa tidak. Baginya, terdampa di tempat seperti ini perlu untuk menyeleksi secara detail orang seperti apa yang bisa ia percayai. Sayangnya Sehun bukan tipikal seorang yang dengan mudah percaya pada orang asing. Apalagi tingkat pertemuan yang terbilang singkat.

Tapi tentu saja Sehun pemikir yang baik. Setelah menimbang banyak hal, Sehun meminta pengawal yang sering menungguinya untuk menemaninya berjalan – jalan. Awalnya namja itu terkejut akan permintaan Sehun yang kesannya mendadak. Namun ia tepis karena pelototan tajam mata Sehun. Sebelumnya, Sehun diminta terlebih dahulu mengenakan pakaian yang lebih pantas.

Sempat mendengus karena hanya untuk berjalan – jalan saja, Sehun musti mengenakan pakaian khusus berbahan satin amat halus. Disini pula Sehun menyadari bahwa rambutnya panjang setengah punggung dan berwarna hitam sekelam malam. Sehun sempat berkaca. Jujur Sehun terpukau melihat dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin.

"Mari saya antarkan berkeliling, Yang Mulia."

Sehun bergidik risih dengan panggilan itu. Anggap saja ia tidak terbiasa. Hidupnya berada didunia modern dengan _fashion_ beraneka ragam. Bukan hanya satu jenis seperti ini. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun sejenis _hanbok_ tapi miliknya terkesan seperti _dress_. Bukan membuatnya terlihat gagah, malah terkesan seperti puteri kerajaan.

Oh kau memang seorang nomor dua disini, Sehun.

Seharian berkeliling, Sehun tak lepas dari sapaan ramah penghuni istana. Meski kaku, Sehun membalas sapaan mereka. Begini – begini Sehun masih menerapkan norma dan etika kesopanan dengan baik. Modernisasi tidak berarti membuat dirinya harus membuang adat orang timur, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan.

Lama berjalan dan sejauh ini Sehun tidak menemukan hal penting atau menarik perhatiannya begitu banyak. Kecuali arca, ukiran dinding, pilar – pilar yang terlihat seperti dililit naga ukuran sedang, dan beberapa air mancur buatan dalam mangkuk ukuran besar. Oh dan itu mengingatkannya akan mansion milik haraboeji Wu Fan.

'Apa ini mansion milik haraboeji Wu Fan ge?'

Namja itu kini membawa Sehun pada bagian utara istana. Samar – samar telinga Sehun menangkap suara debur ombak.

"Pantai?"

Mata Sehun terpana ketika melihat pemandangan luar biasa didepannya.

Laut biru luas dengan tambahan pepohonan hijau menghiasi karang di sisi kiri dan kanan. Burung – burung berterbangan dan mencicit ramai. Angin dengan aroma garam namun menyegarkan menerpa wajah halus Sehun. Tidak tahu seberapa lama ia berdiam dengan pemandangan menyejukkan mata itu. Biru sebiru langit polos menghipnotis pikirannya yang penat beberapa waktu ini.

Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya bagi Sehun melepas beban sebelum berfikir lebih banyak.

"Menikmatinya?"

Suara berat itu. Suara yang entah sejak kapan dirindukan relung hatinya. Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati suara merdu debur ombak yang berhantaman dengan karang. Bunyi desisannya terdengar seperti ular besar yang sedang murka.

Sehun seakan lupa akan namja tan disampingnya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh namja itu.

"Seseorang dahulu sering kemari untuk menenangkan pikirannya."

Mata Sehun membuka tanpa memutus pandangan ke depan.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Dan aku tak menyangka hal itu juga berlaku padamu."

Helaan nafas Jongin terdengar setelahnya. Sehun memilih diam, tidak ada niatan dirinya untuk menyahuti perkataan namja tan di sampingnya ini. Bukan tak mau, hanya sedang tidak ingin saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Jongin sepertinya masih mencoba berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Berlaku sopan pada seorang 'tamu' sudah menjadi keharusan. Tamunya kali ini memang sedikit berbeda. Hah..

Perlahan Jongin melangkah pada satu puncak karang yang lebih tinggi di sana. Berdiri menghadap pada laut lepas dengan jilatan – jilatan ombak yang seperti berusaha menggapai tubuh Jongin. Sejenak Sehun terpana melihat pemandangan itu. Ia merasa familiar dengan saat – saat ini.

"Jo-Jongin.."

Biarpun hanya bisikan yang teramat halus, Jongin jelas mendengar Sehun menyebutkan namanya. Jongin sontak berbalik hendak menghampiri Sehun. Sayangnya Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari dari sana.

Tinggallah Jongin dengan kehampaannya. Berdiri mematung, menatap punggung sang pendamping yang menjauh hingga hilang sama sekali.

"Sehun.."

.

.

"Yang Mulia.."

Jongin yang sedang melamun, menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seruan seseorang.

"Ada apa, Paman Byun?"

Lelaki tua itu duduk pada salah satu kursi tak jauh dari tempat Jongin berada.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sehun?"

Pembicaraan ini lagi.

"Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi padaku, paman. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini, paman.."

"Kau tahu benar kesalahan seperti apa yang terjadi dulu, Jongin."

"Tapi Nostradamus In Crypt itu sudah dimusnahkan oleh ayah. Bagaimana bisa itu tetap berlaku, paman?!" Jongin berteriak frustasi. Kebencian akan takdir yang mengukungnya sebagai keturunan terakhir Raja Naga semakin besar karena melibatkan seorang teramat ia cinta. Bayang – bayang kehancuran jelas terlihat dari pancaran mata kemerahan delima Jongin.

"Semua bisa kita atasi jika kau melakukannya dengan benar. Salahkan kelengahan ayahmu. Peramal Wu saat itu merapalkan syair kuatrain empat baris, mantera pembuka jalan menuju masa depan. Dan dengan mantera itu pula, Peramal Wu mengunci Nostradamus In Crypt dengan jiwanya sendiri."

Jongin membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ada banyak rahasia disini.

"Jadi itu cerita sebenarnya? Mengapa paman baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang?!"

Pria tua itu tampak menghela nafas panjang. Matanya yang sudah tampak lelah memandang lekat pemuda gagah didepannya.

"Ini rahasia kerajaan. Ada lima saksi saat pemusnahan Peramal Wu dilaksanakan. Mereka semua mati kecuali diriku yang saat itu sebenarnya tidak tahu apapun. Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut saat menemukan Peramal Wu duduk terikat rantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sedang ayahmu kutemukan dalam keadaan murka."

Jongin mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu. Selama ini ia hanya menjalani pemerintahan yang sang ayah berikan padanya dengan didampingi Paman Byun, penasehat tetap kerajaan.

"Peramal itu memulai ramalannya seperti biasa. Namun saat itu berbeda. Ia membawa sebuah buku hasil tulisannya sendiri. Awalnya kukira itu hanya buku perbintangan atau ilmu spiritual lainnya. Ternyata aku salah. Peramal Wu meneteskan darahnya sendiri diatas buku itu. Dan mengucapkan sumpah.."

_Atas nama Langit, Air, Angin dan Bumi, kupersembahkan nyawaku demi menjaga keturunan Raja Kerajaan Naga Timur sebagai wujud kesetiaan._

"Paman cukup terkejut ketika Peramal Wu rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Setelah sumpah itu diucapkan, Peramal Wu mulai menjelaskan perihal ramalannya seperti biasa. Ayahmu murka karena tidak terima atas permintaan Peramal Wu untuk merantainya seperti itu, tapi Peramal Wu bersikeras melakukannya. Dengan alasan seperti pada sumpah yang ia lakukan."

Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi dalam ruangan itu. "Lanjutkan paman. Aku baik – baik saja."

"Ramalan itu berbunyi.."

_Kerajaan Naga akan berjaya pada masa pemerintahan Pangeran Pertama hingga mencapai puncak keemasan. Ladang pertanian berlimpah. Kerajaan amat makmur tanpa satu kurang apapun. Namun petaka akan turun pada waktu penyatuan suci yang akan Raja dan Ratu lakukan. Dimana salah satu diantara mereka memilih berkhianat dan pada saat itu pula, Raja Demon akan turun bersamaan dengan Blood Moon. Merebut hiasan kerajaan milik Sang Raja._

Tubuh Jongin menegak. "Apa maksud paman?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat kucerna selain itu, Jongin. Karena setelahnya Peramal Wu menggores lebih banyak luka di tangannya dan menumpahkan seluruh darahnya diatas buku itu hingga berubah warna kemerahan. Jiwa Peramal Wu terhisap masuk. Sejak saat itu Nostradamus In Crypt menjadi legenda turun – temurun. Karena hanya lima saksi saat itu saja yang tahu dimana sebenarnya buku Peramal Wu."

Hening cukup panjang.

Jongin merasa kepalanya pening juga penuh disaat bersamaan. Banyak hal berkecamuk memenuhi isi kepalanya. Spekulasi, praduga, dan kemungkinan atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu. Bingung, ia butuh sandaran untuk saat seperti ini. Ia butuh penopang untuk mendukungnya.

Satu nama yang ia pikirkan dan cemaskan disaat bersamaan.

Sehun.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

Duh sepertinya ini makin aneh dan bingungin. Imagine ku mendadak berpencar masa -_- jadi bagian pentingnya sedikit berantakan. Sayangnya aku lagi gaminat edit, soalnya takut ni cerita melencengnya makin parah -,-

Sepertinya ini gabisa tamat di chap depan. Kekekeke.. Maapin kakak yah rara :* Udahlah apdetnya telat aiguu -_-

Oia, mohon masukan buat chap depan okeiss xD jangan takut kalo review kalian bisa bikin aku jawdrop ato mengganggu ideku sendiri. Itu tidak berlaku bagi aku. Malahan itu bisa jadi aku terrapin d ff lainnya kalo terlambat buat di terrapin d ff ini xD

En terakhir aku sayang kalian readersku xD #ciumSatuSatu


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun keluar dari kamar yang telah mengurungnya dalam waktu lama. Ia bosan terus berputar – putar di lingkungan istana luas ini dan melihat pemandangan itu – itu saja. Seharusnya tidak sejenuh ini jika saja laki – laki bernama 'Jongin' itu datang menemuinya.

Apa barusan dirinya mengatakan rindu untuk Sang Raja?

Sontak kepalanya menggeleng imajinatif.

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?"

Sehun berfikir sejenak. Menimbang – nimbang hal menarik apa yang bisa ia lakukan disini? Si pengawal dirinya tampak dengan sabar menunggu keputusan Sehun. Sekelebat ide melintas ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja melihat hamparan rumput luas kecil tak jauh dari istana dengan keramaian disebelahnya dari jendela besar kamar. Mungkin saja keramaian disana terdapat hal menarik guna mengusir kebosanan.

"Antarkan aku kesana.."

.

.

Hiruk – pikuk keramaian terdengar riuh saling bersahut. Banyak pedagang dengan gaya pakaian mereka yang khas dan berbeda memenuhi hampir tiap pinggiran tanah lapang berundak. Meja – meja kecil penuh dengan pernak – pernik, hiasan ornament, atau sekedar Gucci tanah liat dengan ukiran cakar naga. Sederhana, tertata apik, dan kesan tradisionalnya amat sangat kental. Sehun mengenakan baju tertutup yang hampir menyerupai jubah. Ia –sedikit – mengenakan ini demi membunuh jenuh pada seisi kepalanya. Lagipula udara terasa amat sejuk tanpa perlu khawatir kulitnya akan terbakar. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak perduli akan hal itu. Tapi dayang – dayang istana yang memintanya.

Seingat Sehun, dirinya tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Karena keramaian membuatnya gerah, sulit bernafas, dan berdiri harus berhimpitan dengan orang lain. Namun dengan ini ia menyatakan bahwa keramaian tidak selalu buruk. Lidahnya tak jarang berdecak ketika barang antic —yang jelas saja itu antic menurutnya— berseni tinggi ada disini. Terbesit keinginan untuk memborong beberapa benda yang membuat matanya tertarik.

Dan karena pikiran itu pulalah sesuatu menghantam pikirannya. Ia berada di negeri antah berantah dan belum menemukan sesuatu untuk bisa pulang.

"Tuan.."

Sehun menemukan seseorang dengan rambut hitam, tinggi menjulang dengan tangan jenjang namun terkesan maskulin. Hanya saja wajah familiar namja itu membuat ia membeku tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Wu Fan ge?"

.

.

Bersih. Nyaman. Bebas debu. Harum yang segar. Dengan wangi kayu hutan basah.

Entah kenapa Sehun-pun tak tahu. Dirinya bisa terjebak dalam salah satu tempat beratap daun rumbia –sepertinya– dengan seorang laki – laki barat yang mengaku bisa meramal. Sempat merutuki kebodohannya karena hampir saja bergerak maju untuk memeluk laki – laki itu. Namun ia tersadar ketika melihat perbedaan cukup kentara.

"Jadi anda tersesat?" membuka pembicaraan. Tangan kurus terkesan lentiknya memutari sebuah bola kristal yang jujur membuat Sehun mengernyit. Terlihat err- kekanakan?

"Ini bukan benda sembarangan jika anda mau tahu."

Sehun tersenyum amat samar.

"Oh Sehun. 22 tahun. Sedang dalam semester akhir jenjang universitas. Yatim piatu. Memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Wu Fan. Dan –mirip dengan saya," beber laki – laki itu panjang lebar sebelum Sehun sempat membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan perihal dirinya. Kilat terkejut tampak jelas dimata Sehun meski tidak sampai satu detik.

"Begitukah?"

Laki – laki itu menggendikkan bahu cuek. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan didepan Sehun yang terduduk pada kursi kayu khusus dengan bantalan sangat empuk. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Sehun. Mengayunnya pelan, berusaha menyanjung keanggunan seorang Sehun dengan segala kerendahan diri. Sehun tak menolak. Salahkan matanya yang tidak bisa berpaling meski ia samarkan dengan baik kilatnya. Sosok didepannya benar – benar mirip dengan Wu Fan. Bahkan caranya memperlakukan Sehun tak jauh berbeda.

Seperti sekarang.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Zhang Kris. Keturunan campuran Barat dan Timur," Namja itu mengecup singkat punggung tangan Sehun. Dapat ia rasakan Sehun menegang atas tindakannya barusan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Sebelum suara gaduh diluar sana menginterupsi tatapan mereka. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia yakin rona kemerahan muncul disekitaran pipinya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai, Yang Mulia."

Alis Sehun bertaut seketika.

"Bagaimanapun Yang Mulia adalah orang kedua di Kerajaan Naga ini. Maaf atas kelancangan hamba tadi."

Sehun mengerling tanpa ekspresi. "Sepertinya anda tahu banyak tentang saya, Tuan Kris," Lidahnya terasa kaku ketika menyebut nama asing dengan sosok familiar itu. Sebagian hatinya menjerit karena begitu khawatir akan kondisi Wu Fan yang pasti mencarinya sekarang.

Kris memegang bola kristal di tangannya sembari memejamkan mata. Bola itu tampak berkabut dibagian dalamnya dengan warna – warna terang berbatas garis nyata. Seperti refleksi pelangi yang muncul sehabis hujan.

"Boleh hamba memegang tangan anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kris sesopan dan selembut mungkin. Tanpa menjawab Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung digenggam erat oleh telapak besar Kris. Awalnya ia gugup merasakan getar hangat melingkupi tangannya.

"Hamba mohon untuk melupakan siapapun yang ada dipikiran Yang Mulia sekarang juga. Karena itu mengganggu konsentrasi saya disini."

"Aku mengerti."

Setelahnya Sehun diam. Irisnya mengamati bagaimana bibir Kris bergumam seperti merapal sesuatu. Tangan kirinya menangkup bola kristal tadi yang mulai berkabut abu – abu kelat. Sehun yang sempat tak perduli, beralih menatap intens seisi bola bening itu. Kabut abu tebal tampak berputar kencang membentuk pusara angin dengan unsur jingga menyelimutinya. Tetes – tetes air tampak keluar dari permukaan bola disertai tubuh Kris mulai berguncang.

Genggaman tangan Kris bahkan mengencang hingga membuat Sehun meringis. Namun bukan itu yang ia perhatikan lagi. Karena kabut disertai unsur jingga didalam bola kristal itu berputas semakin kencang tak terkendali. Sayup – sayup Sehun dapat menangkap wajah Jongin yang penuh luka serta bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala dan tongkat bermata trisula. Mirip tongkat seorang iblis.

Tongkat itu terayun ke arah Jongin yang terkapar diatas rerumputan. Dan entah dorongan darimana Sehun berteriak kencang hendak menghalau sosok hitam itu.

"TIDAK!"

BLARR!

BRUGH!

"Yang Mulia!"

Tubuh Kris terpental jauh dari tempat duduknya semula. Bola kristal itu sendiri pecah dengan percikan darah di setiap pecahannya. Sehun sendiri terpaku ditempat karena sebuah sinar melingkupi tubuhnya menghalau pecahan kaca yang bertebaran. Seperti pelindung.

"Apa itu barusan.."

.

.

Di sore hari yang agak menegangkan.

Jongin murka. Segala benda yang ada didekatnya, ia lemparkan ke dinding. Tidak perduli apakah benda itu bernilai atau tidak. Amarahnya langsung mencapai puncak teratas saat mendapat jawaban bahwa Sehun tidak berada di istana. Rasa lelah yang menumpuk harusnya sirna dengan hanya melihat Sehun baik – baik saja. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"Yang Mulia Raja. Hamba minta maaf karena membiarkan Pendamping Yang Mulia pergi tanpa pengawalan ketat."

BUGH!

"Susul Pendampingku sekarang!" tegas Jongin penuh penekanan. Beberapa pengawal langsung keluar dari sana tanpa membantah apapun.

"Jongin.. Tenangkan dirimu," Salah satu penasihat terdekat Raja menghampiri Jongin. Membungkuk hormat. Ruang ini hanya mereka berdua saja yang tinggal.

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tampak kekalutan berlebih menghantuinya. "Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu takut, paman. Bagaimana jika **mereka**__tiba – tiba muncul dan menangkap Sehun? Kita memang masih bergantung dengan iblis itu. Dan paman pasti mengerti selicik apa mereka."

"Paman tahu. Tapi ingat. Kau seorang Raja. Sudah sepatutnya kau mengontrol emosimu dengan baik."

"Tapi ini menyangkut Sehun, paman. Apa paman bisa menjamin Sehun akan baik – baik saja tanpa pengawasan dariku? Begitu?!" ujar Jongin meninggi.

Lelaki tua dengan janggut panjang itu tersenyum.

"Kau persis seperti ayahmu. Selalu mengutamakan pendampingnya ketimbang diri sendiri. Ah aku jadi ingat ketika Bunda Ratu hamil dirimu dan ia meminta ayahmu untuk menari diatas sebuah kendi."

Pengalihan. Bahu kaku Jongin perlahan mengendur. Nafasnya yang memburu kini mulai berhembus teratur. Raut tegang diwajah Jongin melembut. Ini adalah alternative lain guna meredakan amarah Jongin. Tubuhnya akan rileks seketika jika sang paman sekaligus penasihatnya membahas perihal mendiang Bunda Ratu. Itu alamiah, terjadi begitu saja karena Jongin sudah terstruktur untuk tidak pernah membantah perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Sekalipun ia tidak menyukai apa yang diperintahkan.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Jongin?"

Dada Jongin mengembang seiring alat pernafasannya menghirup udara banyak – banyak. Tanpa mengurangi wibawa, Jongin mengibas jubahnya dan duduk pada kursi besar disana. Sebelah tangannya memijat sedikit pangkal hidung guna mengurangi penat yang mendera.

"Sepertinya Pendamping Yang Mulia sudah sampai.."

Jongin mengalihkan matanya. Melihat setiap derap langkah anggun Sehun dengan dua pengawal pribadinya sendiri di sisi kanan dan kiri. Iris Jongin menatap tajam pengawal Sehun karena begitu lancang membawa Sehun tanpa seizinnya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun membuka suara.

"Aku yang memaksa mereka. Jadi.." Sehun melirik kedua pengawal itu,".. jangan hukum mereka. Karena mereka menjagaku dengan baik."

Jongin masih belum menjawab. Ia menatapi intens sekujur tubuh Sehun. Memeriksa jengkal tubuh Pendampingnya benar – benar selamat dari luka sekecil apapun. Sedangkan Sehun tetap dengan wajah tenang. Berharap jejak kecil disekitaran jemarinya tidak tercium.

"Bawa Pendampingku ke kamarnya," ujar Jongin. Dalam hati Sehun bernafas lega. Boleh saja ia tidak perduli atau cuek dengan Raja Agung ini. Tapi hatinya terus menegaskan untuk berlaku baik dan sopan agar terhindar dari bahaya yang bisa muncul kapan saja.

Sehun hendak berlalu begitu saja namun ia urungkan. Ia mundur selangkah lalu membungkuk hormat pada Jongin. Sesuai dengan yang biasa dirinya perhatikan ketika orang – orang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Satu langkah lagi Sehun keluar dari ruang dimana Jongin berada. Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti saat Jongin langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan kirinya dan mendekatkan dengan wajahnya. Helai kain bagian pergelangan baju Sehun tersingkap sebatas genggaman tangan Jongin. Memperlihatkan jemari – jemari lentik Sehun dengan beberapa garis darah yang sudah mengering.

Sehun terlihat biasa saja meski ia akui pergelangannya merasakan aliran panas dari tangan Jongin. Anehnya Sehun tidak merasa kesakitan atau perih pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa ini?" Sehun bergetar sedikit sebelum kembali menguasai dirinya. Secepat kilat ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Bukan urusanmu. Maaf, hamba permisi sekarang."

Jongin diam saja dengan raut tak terbaca.

.

.

Sehun mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Semua makan malam yang diantarkan dayang istana ia hiraukan begitu saja mendingin. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi, saat ia bertemu dengan Kris. Bayang – bayang kerinduan itu entah kenapa terasa –sedikit– hambar. Sehun jadi tidak mengerti akan hatinya sendiri. Setiap kali memikirkan seseorang yang ia cintai, haluannya berbelok arah pada lelaki berkulit tan. Yang tak lain adalah pendamping dirinya disini.

Yatuhan.. Kenapa baru sekarang Sehun teringat keadaannya di negeri antah berantah?

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Cklek!

Terdengar suara derit pintu terbuka. Sehun yang saat itu tengah berdiri memandangi luar jendela enggan berbalik.

"Sehun.."

"…"

Suara berat yang tak mungkin Sehun lupa siapa pemiliknya. Suara itu membuat persendiannya goyah dan bulu tangannya meremang. Karena suara Raja Naga itu terdengar sarat amarah tertahan yang sepertinya sengaja dilakukan. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, Sehun merasa senang. Bukankah artinya lelaki ini pengertian padanya?

"Sungguh maafkan aku atas kejadian siang tadi.." kata Jongin lembut dan hati – hati. Andai tubuhnya tak lelah, Jongin yakin peristiwa dimana ia menunjukkan kemurkaannya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Lagipula hal itu menyangkut Sehun, pendamping hidupnya.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Sakit. Jongin harusnya ingat lelaki ini bukanlah jiwa pendampingnya. Tapi tetap saja setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis ranum itu adalah suara familiar yang telah ia rekam jelas dalam ingatan. Jongin berdehem singkat. Menetralisir denyut perih itu dengan mengembangkan senyum.

"Mungkin aku terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa itu mengganggu?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Tapi hamba tahu, Yang Mulia menghukum mati kedua pengawal tadi."

Tubuh Jongin menegang sedikit. Bagaimana Sehun tahu?

"Anggap saja telinga hamba terlalu tajam, Yang Mulia," balas Sehun seolah membaca pikiran Jongin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana Jongin berdiri kaku. "Jadi hamba benar?"

Jongin mendadak gusar dengan arah pandang tidak menentu. Itu salah satu kecerobohannya. Oh demi para dewa! Jongin bahkan sudah berhasil memadamkan emosinya pada titik terendah saat itu.

"Mereka tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancammu diluar sana, Wahai Pendampingku. Maka dari itu mengertilah! Siapapun engkau didalam raga ini sekarang-" Jongin merengkuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya cepat, "-engkau tetaplah milikku, permataku dan perhiasanku yang paling berharga."

Chu~

Lembut berhasrat. Jongin mencium penuh kehati – hatian belah bibir tipis ranum Sehun. Memagutnya dalam sembari mengelus pipi Sehun. Sebelah tangannya meremat pinggul ramping itu sambil merapatkan diri semakin intim. Jongin—sangat merindukan tubuh ini dalam rengkuhannya.

Andai saja ia bisa, ingin sekali malam ini Jongin membawakan nirwana untuk Sehun, pendampingnya.

.

.

"Raja.."

Ini seperti dunia. Memiliki awan, angin, pepohonan, juga tanah untuk berpijak. Tapi ia tidak memiliki 'keindahan yang sama' dengan bumi. Awan kemerahan terkesan suram tidak bercahaya. Pepohonan hanya terdiri dari ranting kering serta beberapa helai dedaunan berwarna kecokelatan. Hembusan angin tidak sejuk seperti angin pegunungan di bumi. Tanah gersang seperti tak pernah tersentuh oleh air. Sedang dibeberapa tempat, terdapat kobaran api kecil yang berkobar imbang. Tidak pula berkurang, tidak pula berlebih.

Seorang berkulit sekeras kayu, membungkuk pada makhluk lainnya yang jauh lebih besar. Tengah berdiri sembari meneguk segelas minuman yang entah apa. Tubuhnya besar, jubahnya amat panjang dan tatapannya sangat jauh dari kata ramah.

"Ada apa?"

"Negeri Naga akan melakukan ritual itu esok malam. Bertepatan dengan _Blood Moon_."

Seringai lebar mengembang di bibir seseorang itu.

"Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk menantinya."

.

Tbc

Eum.. harusnya ini masih panjang lagi. Tapi aku pengen aja apdet ff ini. Ceritanya mengembang begitu aja! Wah apa readerku kecewa dengan chap ini? Maaf kalo efek fantasinya kurang 'waw'. Aku sendiri bingung menggambarkannya gimana. Aku cuma punya 'niat' waktu bikin ff ini :P


	4. Chapter 4

Nostradamus in Crypt

Cast

Jongin

Sehun

Wu Fan

Summary :

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayangh~"

Dissclaim :

Mereka milik saya dongs :D

AN :

Haiii saya tidak pernah cuap – cuap bukan? Ini dikit aja, janji :3

Yeun mau ngucapin TENGKYUU GEDEE' buat yang udah ripiu di ff ini. Ahh sayangnya kembaran /? Ff ini dihapus admin ffn en-ny lagi belom dilanjut huaaa ToT si Rara sibuk *pout*

oKaii kalo ada yang mau protes, silahkan komeng XD

Selamat membaca ^^

.

Jongin mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Hah.. jika seperti ini dirinya jadi merindukan kamarnya dan juga istrinya. Kejadian demi kejadian janggal banyak menimpanya akhir – akhir ini. Apalagi perihal yang menimpa Sehun. Pendampingnya yang tercinta.

Karena insiden kemarin, Jongin merasa malu. Entah apa yang merasukinya waktu itu sampai – sampai mencium Sehun dengan lancang. Mata boleh memandang tubuh itu secara keseluruhan adalah pendampingnya. Tapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

Yang menjanggal, kenapa Sehun tidak menolak?

.

.

Memilah benang – benang pintal tapi kuat yang dikaitkan pada sebatang kayu sebesar jempol manusia. Diujung benang terdapat besi dengan ujung runcing, bisa menancap pada daging bertekstur lembut atau pada tulang rawan. Jongin berencana memancing ikan di anak sungai tak jauh dari perbatasan istana. Senggang yang jarang sekali bisa ia dapat dari aktivitas kerajaan membingungkan.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak sendiri.

Jongin berhasil membawa Sehun ikut serta. Namja itu duduk diam diatas tikar anyam berbahan lembut diatas rerumputan. Disebelahnya terdapat keranjang besar berisi makanan, buah, dan juga minuman. Sehun menekuk lututnya setengah duduk dengan sebelah kaki dibiarkan lurus. Sesekali ia terpejam menikmati setiap angin membelai permukaan wajahnya lembut. Senyum Jongin diam – diam mengembang.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa hanya berdua saja dengan sang pendamping diluar istana.

"Menyukai tempat ini?" Jongin buka suara disela mengamati umpan pancingnya. Beberapa menit duduk disini namun belum menghasilkan apapun. Tapi Jongin tipikal penyabar yang bagus. Oke, tidak terlalu jika menyangkut Sehun.

"Lumayan. Tak kusangka masih ada tempat seperti ini."

Jongin lupa. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menanyakan perihal tempat tinggal jiwa dalam tubuh pendampingnya. Gambaran sebuah tempat dengan segala hal yang berbanding jauh pastinya dengan kerajaan ini.

"Bukankah ini masih sama dengan tempat tinggalmu?"

"bisa dibilang begitu. Andai saja mobil dan kendaraan berasap lain tidak mengotori udara yang biasa kuhirup."

Jongin melipat dahinya bingung. Apa benda yang Sehun sebutkan tadi? Monyet?

"Berasap? Aku bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutku. Dan setelah itu akan ada asap dari hidungku."

"Mengapa anda begitu cerewet, Yang Mulia Raja?" desis Sehun tak suka.

"Oh.. Maaf.."

Tidak ada kelanjutan setelahnya. Sehun asyik dengan makanan yang disiapkan oleh dayang istana. Kalau jujur, makanan buatan mereka sangatlah lezat. Atau mungkin karena factor dirinya belum menelan apapun semenjak malam? Oh bisa saja. Makanan apapun akan terasa lezat saat seseorang sedang lapar.

Nyanyian burung disertai _backsound_ gesekan ranting dan daun pepohonan membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dibelakang. Sangat langka bisa merasakan kedamaian dengan udara bersih dan sejuk. Matahari tidak bersinar terik. Selain itu pohon besar tak jauh ditempat Sehun berada seolah menaungi namja itu untuk mem_filter_ panas matahari menjadi hangat.

Seandainya kalian tahu, ekor mata Jongin tak bisa melepas pandang dari paha mulus Sehun yang tersingkap separuh. Baju berbahan satin milik Sehun hanya menutupi sampai batas lutut. Itu adalah pakaian milik pendampingnya, entahlah kenapa ia menyukai itu. Padahal pembesar kerajaan lain bisa mencapai lantai panjang pakaiannya.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Helai rambutku ini sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk memutus nadimu," beginilah Sehun jika hanya berdua saja dengan Raja Naga ini. Baginya sikap formal hanya diperlukan ketika Sehun dihadapkan pula dengan pembesar kerajaan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Matamu sejak tadi memperhatikanku."

Jongin malah terkekeh ringan. Ia menancapkan kailnya di tanah dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Namja manis dengan rambut dikucir setengah dan poni menjuntai kekanan itu hanya membatu sembari menatapi lekat Jongin. Matanya pasti salah. Hari ini Jongin terlihat berlipat – lipat mempesona dari hari – hari sebelumnya. Selain itu Sehun juga merasa aneh pada _hormone_-nya yang tiba – tiba bergejolak sejak pagi.

Apa sebenarnya yang kuperhatikan, eh? Ingat Wu Fan! –raung Sehun membatin.

Jongin duduk tepat disamping Sehun yang kini melipat kakinya kesamping. Jari kirinya menyampirkan helai poni yang menutupi sebagian mata kanannya. Hal sekecil itu tak pelak mengundang Jongin untuk menggigit jemari lentik Sehun dan mengemutnya penuh hasrat.

'Tidak. Ini belum waktunya.' –tegas Jongin.

Sehun acuh dengan keberadaan Raja Agung disampingnya. Ia menyibukkan diri memakan buah anggur dalam satu tangkai. Lidahnya akan menjulur ketika meraih anggur itu untuk dimasukkan ke mulut Sehun. Mengunyahnya lambat, menikmati setiap tetes air buah manis itu melebur dilidahnya. Mata Sehun akan terpejam saking lezatnya rasa buah itu. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan buah yang biasa ia makan di tahun kehidupan Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Pendamping Raja itu tak tahu, Jongin mati – matian menahan birahinya yang gampang meninggi.

Tanpa aba – aba, Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Sehun. Namja itu menatap Jongin penuh tanya.

"Suapi aku buah itu," perintah Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Kau harus."

"Jika aku tidak mau?" tantang Sehun dengan sebelah alis menukik. Jelas sekali ia menangkap seringai dibibir tebal yang punya riwayat buruk dengan bibirnya.

"Aku akan memaksa."

Jongin menggerakkan tangan kanan ke atas. Menjetikkan sekali.

Ctak!

Sreet!

Mata Sehun melotot lebar saat tangannya yang memegang setangkai penuh buah anggur itu bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah. Lalu mulai menyuapi Jongin dengan sesekali mengelus pucuk kepala namja itu lembut. Jongin menerima dengan senang hati suapan buah anggur dari Sehun. Yah dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Lihat sendiri bukan? Kau pasti tetap akan menyuapiku, Sayang."

Sehun tidak membalas karena merasa dongkol. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan menjelang sore, Sehun mulai terbiasa. Ada perasaan nyaman sekaligus rindu menyergap hatinya pada namja dipangkuannya ini. tidak tahu apakah itu dari hatinya atau terpengaruh oleh sesuatu? Yang jelas Sehun memilih membiarkan kedamaian dan saat – saat seperti ini berlangsung.

Anggur ditangan Sehun telah habis. Jongin tak juga beranjak dari acara berbaringnya. Ini terlalu sayang untuk Jongin lewatkan. Ia sampai tidak perduli akan kail ikan miliknya disana. Sehun masih membelai pucuk kepalanya penuh perasaan.

"Kau seperti lelaki kesepian."

"Pada kenyataannya tidak. Ada kau disini.."

"Aku bukan pendampingmu."

"Tapi kehangatan kalian sama. Jadi biarkan aku menikmati ini."

Sedikit rasa sakit memecut hati Sehun. Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya itu tidak terjadi? Sehun bahkan tidak mengenal Jongin. Dia bisa sampai disini karena peristiwa aneh yang mustahil dijelaskan dengan logis.

"Menyamakanku dengan orang lain?" sindir Sehun. Tersirat nada tak suka disana. Jongin tahu itu.

"Sulit untuk membedakannya. Terlampau tipis perbedaan kalian. Pendampingku seorang yang rendah hati kepada siapapun. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak."

"Yaa dan teruslah memujinya begitu," tanpa sadar Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. Rasa kesal karena dibandingkan itu pantangan garis keras untuk Sehun. Ia selalu berpendapat bahwa dia adalah satu dan tidak ada yang lain.

Hei kau kenapa Sehun?

"Bukankah kau membenciku?" lirih Jongin pelan namun masih tertangkap oleh Sehun. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tidak juga."

"Kelihatannya begitu. Jangan memasang wajah lainnya."

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang saja. Disini mulai membosankan."

Belum sempat Sehun berdiri, Jongin lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun hingga namja itu mendarat diatas pangkuannya. Tangan kiri Jongin melingkari leher Sehun, mendorong tengkuknya cepat. Bibir berisi Jongin memagut bibir ranum Sehun hati – hati. Sehun memberontak namun kedua tangannya tertahan oleh dada bidang Jongin.

Sedang Jongin mulai memberi lumatan pada bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian. Lidahnya menjilat manis dari belah ranum itu dan menyesapnya lembut. Jongin begitu memanja bibir yang selama beberapa waktu ini ia puja dan rindukan. Rasa manis itu sama, tapi sedikit berbeda namun Jongin menyukainya.

Sehun sendiri melemas. Ia terbuai dengan perlakuan Jongin. Kepalanya bertumpu pada bahu tegap namja itu dalam posisi miring.

"Mmh~"

Lenguhan Sehun lolos begitu saja. Jongin menggesek punggung tangannya pada _nipple_ Sehun dari luar pakaian. Siapapun yang memulai kini Jongin telah menindihnya tanpa melepas pagutan serta memilin _nipple_ milik Sehun. Bibir Sehun-pun mulai membalas pagutan Jongin dengan lumatan kecil yang berangsur – angsur menaik dan semakin menuntut.

"Mpuah~ Jonginh~"

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah saat bagian selatan tubuh mereka bertemu. Jongin membenamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Sehun, mengecupinya sayang sembari meninggalkan jejak samar disana. Sehun menjambak kasar rambut Jongin, menekan dalam agar Jongin tidak berhenti mencumbuinya dibagian sana.

Jongin menjilat titik hitam dileher Sehun sembari memberi gigitan kecil.

"Kau sangat menawan pendampingku. Fyuh~"

Sehun bergidik merasakan sejuk dari nafas Jongin ditelinganya. Suara berat Jongin terdengar sensual, mengundang pada tingkatan lebih panas dari ini.

Jongin melepas cumbuannya, memperhatikan wajah pasrah Sehun dengan mata yang menatapnya sayu. Dan saat inilah Jongin bersumpah Sehun berkali lipat lebih mempesona dibawah bias matahari dengan saliva disekitaran bibirnya yang membuka.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sayangh~"

.

.

Hari ini entah sudah berapa kali Sehun menepuki pipinya yang memerah tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya mendekati memar karena Sehun melakukannya agak kuat. Kejadian siang tadi terus terbayang dibenak Sehun. Ciuman Jongin, sentuhan Jongin, bahkan desau suara _bass_ milik Jongin. Membuainya seolah terbang bebas. Tapi percayalah mereka hanya sebatas itu saja.

Ya, Jongin tidak sampai melakukan hal lebih seperti eum-memasuki.

"Sialan."

Sehun bergerak gusar keluar dari kamarnya. Seberapa kuat Sehun membuang ingatan itu, semakin jelas pula Sehun melihat dirinya yang mengerang hanya dengan Jongin memainkan da- OKE! Stop sampai disitu saja.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan. Entahlah kemana ia akan pergi. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Jangan lupa bagaimana bibir kecil itu mengeluarkan gerutuan atau mungkin makian? Mungkin saja.

Sehun tidak lagi dijaga ketat seperti sebelumnya. Perintah langsung dari Jongin. Sepertinya lelaki itu sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan kamar yang ia tempati. Lama berjalan dengan pikiran menerawang membuat Sehun terdampar pada pintu ganda dengan _handle_ berkepala naga emas. Sehun memperhatikan seksama pintu itu, sepertinya dikunci. Ia sempat mendorong kecil pintu itu tapi tidak terbuka.

"Ruangan apa ini.." bisiknya ditengah kesunyian.

Sehun berfikir. Jika memang manusia disini bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan jemari mereka, bukankah berarti ia berkemungkinan juga punya kemampuan? Selama ini kenapa baru sekarang terpikirkan -_-

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

Syuuu~

"_Ikuti saja nalurimu."_

Suara sehalus angin yang berhembus menggelitik telinga Sehun membuat namja itu menoleh kesamping seketika. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Mengikuti naluri?" gumam Sehun ragu. Toh akhirnya ia lakukan juga. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi pada satu bayangan kebiruan yang tiba – tiba muncul dikepalanya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu dikeluarkan kembali. Mengikuti naluri, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menuju arah pintu tadi.

"_Otworz drzwi" _(buka pintu)

setelah mengucapkan mantera entah apa itu, Sehun menggigit sedikit jari telunjuknya hingga mnegeluarkan setitik darah. Lalu mengusapkan pada sekeliling _handle_ pintu membentuk garis keriting persegi enam. Dan sentuhan terakhir, Sehun mencipratkan darahnya pada dua pasang mata naga di pegangan pintu.

Cklek!

Wushh~

Sehun menghalau matanya yang sedikit terkena debu sehabis pintu terbuka dengan efek berlebihan -_-

"Berhasil," desisnya tak percaya. Sehun sampai memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya bergantian masih dengan mimic kagum minim.

Hal aneh lain menyusul kemudian. Saat Sehun memasuki ruang itu, lilin yang terdapat pada sekeliling ruangan menyala berurutan. Lukisan – lukisan abstrak seputar pedesaan dan gambaran negeri ini –sepertinya– tergambar pada permukaan dindin langsung. Membuat Sehun mau tak mau berdecak kagum. Tenggelam dengan keterpesonaannya, Sehun tersentak saat lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya bergerak. Mirip pintu lorong rahasia dari bawah lantai keluar sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat dengan garis halus merah muda diatas sebuah penumpu mirip mimbar.

Sehun mendekati kotak itu dengan langkah ragu. Inginnya ia pergi karena merasa terlalu jauh dan juga lancang. Tidak seharusnya ia berlaku seperti ini, ia bukan siapa – siapa. Tapi rasa penasaran yang menggebu membuat Sehun menepis rasa ragunya keras.

Kotak itu diliputi akar yang terbentuk seperti ukiran. Seolah memang diperintahkan mengerat kotak itu agar tidak sembarang orang membukanya.

"Seperti Pandora." Pada permukaan sisi depan, banyak garis aneh yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai tulisan. Juga ada relief aneh di permukaan lainnya, nyaris tidak terlihat malah. Seandainya mata jeli Sehun tidak memperhatikan detail kota itu.

Sehun melepas pita baju yang melingkar di pinggang bagian belakang. Mengoyaknya cepat, karena sedikit lebar. Jadi ia bisa gunakan untuk menghapus debu tebal pada kotak itu. Bersih sudah, Sehun mengangkat kotak itu.

Trek!

Brup!

Mata Sehun mengerjap kemudian saat merasakan pantatnya mendarat diatas kursi empuk yang entah datang darimana. Oke sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan keanehan ruang ini yang seolah _mengagungkan_ dirinya. Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama relief pada permukaan depan kotak kayu. Dari yang Sehun tangkap sepertinya relief itu menjelaskan tentang larangan.

"Benar – benar mirip sejarah pandora. Tapi.." lirih Sehun ragu. Menurut mitologi Yunani, kotak ini menyimpan banyak hal buruk yang bisa membahayakan banyak orang. Apakah hal sama akan terjadi apabila ia membuka kotak ini?

Sehun tak tahu. Tapi ia penasaran.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan membuka kotak itu. Tiga kali ia mencoba bagian tutup kotakpun tidak bergeser.

"Oh tuhan. Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu lagi?" keluh Sehun. Tenaganya sedikit terkuras pasca membuka pintu ruang ini. Mengeluh bagaimanapun tetap saja ia melakukannya.

"Gunakan insting.." perintah Sehun dalam benak. Sehun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas kotak itu. Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya.

"_To otwiera."_

Srringg~

Dari tumpuan telapak tangan Sehun keluar sinar menyilaukan mata. Akar – akar semu yang mengerat kotak itu menyingkir pada bagian tepi demi melepas celah. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Dan dahinya lantas mengernyit sejuta tanya.

"Sebuah buku.." gumamnya pelan. Sehun meraih hati – hati buku kulit kayu dan nampak terawat. Jemarinya mengusap debu yang menutupi judul buku itu.

"Nostradamus in Crypt?"

.

.

Tahun 2015

Wu Fan mengelilingi rak buku mini yang ada dalam ruang tak terlalu luas milik Wu Haraboeji. Beliau berpesan diakhir hayatnya untuk membakar sebuah buku dengan selendang sutera putih gading di malam purnama ini. Dan itu akan terjadi besok malam. Wu Fan memperhatikan isi ruangan ini. Tidak ada lambang _Unicorn _ dimanapun seperti petunjuk yang sang Wu Haraboeji berikan.

Sudah satu jam ia mengitari ruang ini sendirian. Karena haraboejinya melarang keras orang lain sampai mengetahui ini. Wu Fan tidak mengerti maksud haraboejinya itu tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Dimana ya lambang itu? Aku seperti familiar melihatnya.."

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, Wu Fan dikejutkan dengan salah satu teriakan pesuruhnya dari ambang pintu.

"Tuan muda Sehun pingsan."

Sebaris kalimat tersebut langsung membuat Wu Fan melesat cepat ke kamar dimana ia meninggalkan Sehun beristirahat.

"_Gawd!" _namja bule itu memekik panic melihat Sehun terkapar diatas karpet dengan wajah teramat pucat. Wu Fan memindahkan Sehun ke atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya. Suhu badan Sehun amat dingin. Padahal matahari belum tenggelam dan udara terasa hangat.

"Panaskan air. Cepat!"

Diantara kepanikan yang melanda, Wu Fan tak henti menggenggam erat tangan Sehun sembari berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Tangan besar Wu Fan menggosok telapak tangan Sehun, membuat rasa hangat dari telapak tangan kurus itu agar tidak kedinginan. Demi tuhan! Sehun seperti membeku.

Tapi detak jantungnya normal.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Sehun. Maaf kau jadi tersiksa begini karenaku."

Wu Fan mengusap pipi namja yang ia cintai dengan lembut. Gurat lulah terpampang jelas didahi Sehun, apalagi kantung hitamnya memiliki kantung hitam lagi. Ya tuhan, Wu Fan sungguh teledor karena kurang memperhatikan kekasihnya ini.

"Kuharap lelahmu akan sirna esok hari, sayang."

.

.

Jongin membenahi letak pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kakinya melangkah riang menuju kamar Sehun. Untuk hari ini Jongin merasa berbunga – bunga. Hari ini ia bisa menyentuh Sehun lebih banyak dari hari sebelumnya. Terima kasih pada ide Paman Byun, karena sudah membuat hubungan ia dan Sehun membaik. Dibelakang Jongin, dua dayang istana membawa masing – masing satu nampan. Saat memasuki kamar Sehun, Jongin memerintahkan mereka pergi dan tinggallah dirinya seorang diri dalam kamar Sehun.

"Sehun~"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mengitari kamar Sehun yang cukup luas. Ia tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun, kamar ini kosong. Karena tidak menemukan pendampingnya, Jongin iseng menelisik isi kamar Sehun. yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya. Bukan, Jongin bukan mau mencuri. Ia hanya sedang eum memeriksa sesuatu.

"Aman – aman saja. Hah syukurlah sejauh ini masih baik. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir terlalu banyak."

Lama menunggu Sehun tak kunjung kembali, Jongin bergegas keluar. Tapi-

Sring~

Sebuah pantulan sinar dari meja tunggal dalam ruangan ini. Jongin menghampiri benda yang membiaskan cahaya tadi. Dari kejauhan Jongin sudah menahan nafas, berharap apa yang ia lihat bukanlah benda yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Ini.. B-bagaimana bisa Sehun mendapatkannya?!"

.

.

Te Be Ce ._.

Kok garing ya? Alurnya melambai –eh melambat ._.

Kalian pada bosen gasih sama ff ini?


	5. Chapter 5

An : Haii.. ini ff lama bener y baru di apdet lagi hehehe.. ada yg nunggu? /ngk -_- kkk… Semoga tedaks mengecewakan ya :3 soalnya chap ini revisi yg kesepuluh -_- _Baek_lah. Langsung aja cusss baca XD

.

.

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

_Jongin membenahi letak pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kakinya melangkah riang menuju kamar Sehun. Untuk hari ini Jongin merasa berbunga – bunga. Hari ini ia bisa menyentuh Sehun lebih banyak dari hari sebelumnya. Terima kasih pada ide Paman Byun, karena sudah membuat hubungan ia dan Sehun membaik. Dibelakang Jongin, dua dayang istana membawa masing – masing satu nampan. Saat memasuki kamar Sehun, Jongin memerintahkan mereka pergi dan tinggallah dirinya seorang diri dalam kamar Sehun._

"_Sehun~"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mengitari kamar Sehun yang cukup luas. Ia tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun, kamar ini kosong. Karena tidak menemukan pendampingnya, Jongin iseng menelisik isi kamar Sehun. yang sebenarnya adalah kamarnya. Bukan, Jongin bukan mau mencuri. Ia hanya sedang eum memeriksa sesuatu._

"_Aman – aman saja. Hah syukurlah sejauh ini masih baik. Aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir terlalu banyak."_

_Lama menunggu Sehun tak kunjung kembali, Jongin bergegas keluar. Tapi-_

_Sring~_

_Sebuah pantulan sinar dari meja tunggal dalam ruangan ini. Jongin menghampiri benda yang membiaskan cahaya tadi. Dari kejauhan Jongin sudah menahan nafas, berharap apa yang ia lihat bukanlah benda yang tidak ia inginkan._

"_Ini.. B-bagaimana bisa Sehun mendapatkannya?!"_

.

.

"Sebelum bulan bersinar penuh malam esok, aku harus berhasil merebut Sehun dari tangan raja kalangan manusia naga itu. Jadi rencanaku akan berjalan mulus seperti pada zaman – zaman dahulu. Hahaha..."

Api berkobar – kobar disegala penjuru tanah yang memiliki banyak retak disana. Panas mencapai ribuan derajat celcius memungkinkan makhluk golongan manusia akan hangus jika menapaki tanah tersebut. Pohon – pohon tanpa dedaunan teronggok gagah bersama tumpukan bangkai atau potongan tubuh manusia pada tiap ranting.

Sesosok tinggi besar memusatkan perhatiannya pada wadah besar terbuat dari batu yang berisi air. Dari permukaannya terlihat bayangan Sehun yang tengah bercengkerama seorang diri pada taman kerajaan. Si pemerhati tampak terpukau oleh paras manis Sehun. Bagaimana rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Bak dewi – dewi agung yang Tuhan titiskan pada benih manusia, hanya saja yang kali ini berbentuk seorang lelaki.

Kh.. manusia saja yang tidak tahu. Iblis akan selalu ikut campur untuk hal ini. Menumpahkan pesona berlipat – lipat pada anak Adam, memunculkan hawa nafsu kemudian pada sesiapa yang memandang, lalu memberi sentilan sedikit hingga mereka berhasil terjerumus. Rencana iblis selalu sama.

"Dia bahkan lebih dari sempurna sebagai laki – laki," ia menyeringai. Lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya pada permukaan air. Meniupkan udara perlahan disana selama beberapa saat. Tampak dalam bayangan air, Sehun terkejut karena pakaiannya tersingkap hingga sebatas pangkal paha akibat angin kencang yang tiba – tiba muncul.

"Kkk… malam ini aku akan menjemputmu sayang."

.

.

Sehun berkedip bingung atas kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Mungkin dikarenakan musim berganti sehingga angin tiba – tiba berubah kencang. Untung tak ada seorangpun berada di taman. Sehun tidak perlu repot – repot menanggung malu akibat kejadian barusan.

Ia tengah melamunkan peristiwa dimana Jongin menemukan buku keramat itu, penjelasan Jongin. Yang sesungguhnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu – menahu. Instingnya terlalu peka sampai ia sendiri gagal mengendalikan diri. Tapi disisi lain Sehun fikir 'bukankah itu bagus? Bisa saja dengan buku itu dirinya bisa kembali ke masanya dimana ia tinggal.'

Jongin menyangkalnya. Buku itu kini beralih ke tangan Jongin dan pria itu menyimpannya entah dimana tanpa memberitahukan Sehun alasan jelas. Dan tadi pagi ia dengar sedikit kalau Jongin hendak menyuruh seseorang untuk membuka buku tersebut. Padahal Sehun bersikeras bahwa ia bisa membuka buku itu dan membacakannya untuk Jongin. Lagi – lagi Jongin menolak tegas.

"Wahai kasihku. Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan disini?"

Tubuh Sehun tersentak ke begitu Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang. Sehun enggan menoleh pada Jongin yang menumpukan dagu di bahunya sembari menatapinya. Jantungnya mulai bertalu – talu belum lagi aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh Jongin merebak hingga menusuk pernafasan Sehun. Kenapa Jongin seolah menjelma obat – obatan terlarang?

"Lepaskan hamba, Raja," tutur Sehun tak sopan dengan wajah dingin. Bentakan kasar sebenarnya sudah hampir terlontar kalau saja dayang – dayang yang diharuskan mendampinginya keburu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jongin. Jangan pernah bertanya kenapa Sehun melakukan itu.

"Tidak akan," Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun. "Aku ingin kau berendam dengan seribu bunga untuk malam nanti."

Oh.. Sehun sampai lupa kalau ritual penyatuan akan dilakukan malam ini. Ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berfikir untuk hal yang tidak – tidak. Tapi haruskah efeknya seperti ini? Sekali saja Jongin mencuri ciuman dipipinya, Sehun yakin tak bisa menahan diri untuk memasrahkan diri untuk Raja yang satu ini.

"Maafkan aku, pendampingku," perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Mungkin dia mengerti. "Nanti malam aku menjemputmu," senyum cerahnya begitu memukau. Jongin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Sehun, lalu pergi setelah Sehun memberinya gumaman singkat.

Sembari menatap punggung Jongin yang perlahan menghilang, Sehun melirik kedua dayang istana tersebut dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Mereka berdua turut saling pandang tanpa mengerti akan niatan yang tergambar samar diwajah Sehun.

"Aku harus mengakhiri ini."

.

.

Disinilah Sehun berada.

Tepat berhadapan dengan seseorang pria keturunan barat yang waktu itu pernah mereka temui. Sembari menyesap teh yang dihidangkan Kris, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan dimana hanya ada Sehun dan si peramal pirang itu. Sehun tidak berniat melibatkan penjaga kerajaan mengetahui apa yang akan dia bicarakan bersama Kris.

"Apa kau hanya seorang diri disini?"s

"Itu sudah terlihat tanpa perlu saya jelaskan lagi, Yang Mulia," balas Kris sopan. Mungkin sedikit menyahuti Sehun berbasa – basi tidak apa – apa. "Bila saya boleh tahu apa gerangan keperluan anda kemari?"

Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk berdiri menjauhi meja. Menelisik seisi tenda yang penuh dengan ornament hasil buatan tangan. Atau barang – barang aneh itu semacam jimat hasil temuan Kris? Terkadang pikiran konyol Sehun ingin menertawai si peramal –yang sialnya teramat mirip dengan WuFan– karena mempercayai hal mustahil begitu.

Hei.. apa kalian bisa percaya secepat itu dengan perkataan seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat lancang telah mendahului Tuhan?

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa itu Nostradamus in Crypt?"

Tenda itu seketika menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya. Kris tampak menegang untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui itu? Bukankah buku itu telah- Oh tidak mungkin."

Tatapan tidak percaya Kris pada Sehun membuat pemuda pirang itu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sehun, jangan bilang jika kau melepas mantera pengunci buku tersebut?" tanya Kris dan kali ini dia tidak menyertakan sebutan untuk sang pendamping dari Raja Penguasa Kerajaan Naga. Well.. Kris hanya memastikan sesuatu dan berharap apa yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun adalah jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Sayangnya iya.."

Raut Sehun begitu tak terbaca bahkan kelewat santai. Kris sungguh mengkhayal dunia tempatnya berpijak runtuh seketika. Oke bukan saatnya terpuruk dan memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti banyak tapi yang pasti Kris harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Sehun, kau harus mendengarkan kata – kataku."

"Akan kulakukan. Karena sejujurnya ramalan yang pernah kau ucapkan tempo hari membuatku sedikit ketakutan," bibir Sehun mengulas senyum kecut tak kentara. "Apakah Jongin benar – benar dalam bahaya?"

Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun bersamaan. Menyalurkan kehangatan beserta keyakinan besar pada sosok Anggun didepannya. Kris tidak bermaksud lancang, karena untuk saat ini semua masih terkendali. Dan masih ada waktu demi menyelamatkan kehidupan dunia meski yang nanti banyak berperan adalah Sehun seorang diri.

Mungkin ini terdengar diluar perkiraan atau bahkan berlebihan. Tapi hanya Sehun yang bisa menghentikan keburukan serta takdir yang tidak seharusnya terjadi di masa depan nanti.

"Sesungguhnya kau adalah senjata pemusnah yang negeri ini andalkan nanti. Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Pendamping Raja sesempurna engkau harus terlibat. Tapi jika bukan karena kesalahan seseorang mungkin semua takkan terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu Kris?"

"Buku itu hanya meramalkan hal yang akan terjadi pada masa mendatang. Raja terdahulu negeri ini menginginkan kemakmuran dan ternyata satu keturunan raja melakukan perjanjian dengan Raja Demon."

Dahi Sehun berkerut dalam. Sedikit banyak ia cukup terkejut.

"Negeri ini sempat mengalami pertumbuhan ekonomi jauh dibawah. Banyak rakyat kelaparan dan satu – persatu dari mereka tak jarang menangkap manusia. Tapi pada saat keturunan raja terdahulu turun tahta, kepemimpinan diambil alih sang putera. Beliau adalah Kakek dari Jongin. Perjanjian itu dimaksudkan agar kaumnya tak lagi memilih manusia sebagai santapan. Aku –tidak tahu pasti apa perjanjian itu. Hanya saja persekutuan antara Raja dan Penguasa Iblis itu berhasil membawa perubahan pada negeri ini. Hidup rakyat semakin berkecukupan tanpa adanya penduduk kelaparan. Apalagi menangkapi manusia sebagai santapan."

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Meneguk sedikit air minumnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Negeri ini berkembang pesat hingga mencapai puncak keemasan pada pemerintahan Jongin. Selain itu sang raja juga sangat bergantung pada ramalan dari seorang cenayang. Mereka menyebutnya Peramal Wu, dan beliau adalah ayahku. Namun lama – kelamaan apa yang diramalkan ayahku tidak lagi seakurat dahulu. Kemampuannya berkurang drastic, bahkan kerajaan seringkali menempuh beberapa kali kekalahan berperang ketika melakukan pelebaran kekuasaan."

Sehun menangkap pandangan rindu dari sepasang mata Kris. Yah, kata 'rindu' kembali mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Tapi kemudian Sehun kembali mendengarkan Kris bercerita.

"Dan buku itu kemudian muncul. Ayahku bertapa demi mendapatkan buku yang diketahui adalah hasil karangan seseorang dari dunia manusia. Diketahui manusia itu seringkali berbincang dengan malaikat dalam mimpinya dan menceritakan kembali tentang masa – masa kehidupan manusia dari zaman – ke zaman," lanjut Kris sembari tersenyum pedih.

"Kalian benar – benar niat mendahului Tuhan?" gumam Sehun tak percaya. "Tidak ada manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Dan apa hubungannya denganku?!"

Sejenak Kris menatap Sehun lamat – lama.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Manusia itu adalah ibu-mu sendiri, Sehun."

Apakah Sehun merasa kehilangan nyawanya sekarang? Tidak. Kenyataan ini terlalu mengejutkan dan sangat jauh dari perkiraannya sendiri. Sehun tak pernah mengira hal paling mustahil bisa ia percayai ini justru melibatkan eksistensinya.

"Tidak mungkin.." lirihnya masih diliputi ketidakpercayaan. Ia menoleh pada Kris yang tertawa sinis. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hanya terasa lucu karena kau akhirnya sadar bahwa sesungguhnya kau terlibat banyak dikehidupan ini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap atas segala kemungkinan. Jangan takut, aku akan sedikit membantumu," _dan juga demi menyelamatkan kakakku dari buku sialan itu._

.

.

Di Negeri Atas Langit.

Awan padat bersih dengan bias sinar matahari yang hangat. Dua makhluk menyerupai malaikat bercengkerama diatas dudukan yang terbuat dari awan. Yang satu berperawakan tampan dan cantik sekaligus dengan tubuh proporsional. Rambutnya kecokelatan panjang sebatas bahu. Memiliki rahang setegas kaum adam dan mata sebening kaum hawa.

Sedang yang satunya, kesempurnaan dari segala wanita yang pernah ada. Begitu anggun, wajah mempesona, iris keabuan dengan mahkota perak melingkar di kepala. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada sepasang telapak tangan namja lebih muda disampingnya. Namja itu memandang khawatir pada sebuah kaca besar yang merefleksikan sesuatu disana. Bukan bayangan mereka.

"Mama.. Aku mengkhawatirkan**nya**_**.**_"

Wanita itu mengusap surai lembut lelaki yang menatap kaca besar didepan mereka.

"Mereka akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah," tukasnya menenangkan. Lelaki itu merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak sempit wanita yang ia panggil Mama.

"Apa Mama yakin?" ujarnya ragu. Hatinya bergemuruh penuh rindu saat sileut lelaki berkulit tan tampak mulai berbaring di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar tidur.

"Sangat yakin," jawabnya penuh keyakinan. "Dia adalah lelaki kuat. Mama tahu itu," lanjutnya disertai senyum. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala namja disampignya sayang.

"Dia juga menyentuh **milikku**, Mama," ujarnya dengan sedikit aksen marah. Sesungguhnya itu terlihat sangat lucu sampai Mama mencubit pipi si anak laki – laki.

"Jangan begitu. Dia adalah kau, dan kau adalah dia," sang Mama mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya sayang.

"Itu benar. Kuharap **dia** berhasil."

"Maafkan Mama, Se Hun. Mama hanya tidak ingin kau menghadapi Raja Demon sendirian. Kau adalah pribadi baik dan welas asih. Saat menghadapi Raja Demon, Mama sangat yakin kau lebih memilih ikut bersama Raja Demon demi keselamatan rakyatmu ketimbang keselamatanmu sendiri."

Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir Se Hun. "Aku pasti akan melakukan itu."

"Mama sangat tahu dirimu. Maka dari itu, Mama mengatur semuanya dengan perantara buku terkutuk itu. Setidaknya Mama ingin mereka tahu kalau buku itu tidak sepenuhnya membawa bencana. Zhang tidak bermaksu mendahului Tuhan. Tapi Tuhan hanya memberi sedikit petunjuk peringatan untuk makhluk ciptaan-Nya."

"Tuhan akan selalu memiliki cara yang berbeda."

"Ya, kau benar anakku. Kau tahu bukan? Raja Demon sangat ingin memiliki keturunan dari rahimmu," wanita itu menarik nafas sejenak. "Karena dia tahu kau akan melahirkan calon pemimpin – pemimpin arif yang tangguh. Ingat, ambisi Raja Demon untuk menguasai seisi bumi. Maka dari itulah dia akan mengincarmu sampai keujung dunia sekalipun. Mama tidak ingin dirimu sampai celaka, sayang."

"Dan karena itu pula Mama menggunakan reinkarnasiku untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Tepat. Ya meskipun sebenarnya dia memiliki satu tugas lagi," gumam Mama dengan mimic misterius. Sehun menatap penuh tanya pada Mama kiranya beliau akan melanjutkan ucapannya yang dirasa menggantung. Namun ternyata tidak.

"Mama-"

"Saat malam penyatuan nanti, Mama akan mengurungmu didalam kamar."

Dahi Sehun berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Karena apa yang dilakukan pada malam penyatuan nanti, kau akan turut merasakannya, anakku," jelas Mama sembari terkekeh saat menemukan wajah sang anak bersemu dibagian pipi.

.

.

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan wajah merah padam. Rahangnya mengeras kala melihat pendampingnya berdiri berdampingan dengan sosok yang ia yakini adalah penyebab Sehun terluka beberapa waktu lalu. Andai saja Sehun tidak menatapnya dingin, Jongin berani menjamin kecemburuannya ini akan berbuah dengan ia menghambisi pria itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa pria itu kemari bersamamu, Pendampingku?" giginya bergemelatuk kencang. Bahkan Sehun mungkin mendengar ketukan mengerikan itu dengan telinganya. "Kau tak takut aku bisa saja memusnahkannya?"

Sehun menatap Jongin santai. "Hamba tau Yang Mulia tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Apa karena kau akan menghalangiku?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sosok pensaehat kerajaan yang setia berada disamping Jongin memuji Sehun dalam diam. Bukan pertama kali mereka saling bertemu dalam satu ruangan, tapi baru kali ini beliau melihat sendiri pembangkangan yang dilakukannya pada Sang Raja. Oh mungkin sebentar lagi Jongin akan menghembuskan nafas api-nya pada pria dibelakang Sang Pendamping-nya? Beliau sampai terkekeh memikirkan itu.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membawanya kemari, Sehun?" tidak ada lagi panggilan lembut yang Jongin lontarkan. Mungkin karena gerak – gerik pria berdarah campuran barat itu masih betah berdiri dibelakang Sehun. "Menjauhlah kau dari Pendampingku," desis Jongin tak suka. Hari ini ia gagal menahan emosinya yang selalu berhasil ia kontrol kemarin – kemarin.

Kris sontak memundurkan posisinya berjauhan dari Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah seorang Raja. Sehun menatap Jongin angkuh namun ekpresinya tak terbaca. Lama mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata.

"Aku mau pria ini membaca isi ramalan buku itu," ujar Sehun mutlak tanpa ada unsur bantahan.

"Tidak! Petaka akan kembali menghinggapi permukaan bumi jika seseorang kembali membuka Nostradamus in Crypt. Kau tak bisa memutuskan itu sendiri tanpa persetjuanku, Sehun!"

"Kenapa tidak?" sebenarnya Sehun tersentak kala Jongin berkata kencang didekatnya. Membuat sekelebat bayangan ramalan Kris kembali berputar. "Dia seorang cenayang. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu supaya aku bisa kembali ke masaku lagi."

"Aku bisa melakukan cara lain untuk memulangkanmu," Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Tapi aku hanya mau pria ini yang melakukannya."

Keheningan tercipta seketika. Kris sama sekali tak berniat buka suara apalagi menyela pembicaraan Raja beserta pendampingnya itu. Pada satu sisi lain, Paman Byun melangkah maju mendekati Raja sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Rajaku. Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba? Hamba yakin Pendamping Raja memiliki pemikiran lain untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan."

"Itu benar. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya sebisaku," tukas Sehun yakin.

Sedangkan petinggi kerajaan lain tampak memandang Kris seolah pria itu memiliki cela dan tak pantas berada diruangan ini. Sehun menyadari itu tapi dia tidak perduli. Sejak tadi mereka hanya bungkam, tidak memiliki nyali untuk menyela pembicaraan ketiga orang terpenting kerajaan.

Tapi sepertinya ada satu – dua petinggi kerajaan bernyali besar.

"Wahai pendamping Raja, dikau pasti bercanda. Tidak mungkin dia dari golongan kasta terendah bisa membaca buku terkutuk itu!" hardik salah satu petinggi angkuh.

Sejujurnya itu membuat Sehun marah.

"Kau bukan Raja disini. Jadi diam disana sebelum saya turun tangan untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran padamu," balas Sehun tajam.

"Sehun pendampingku," Jongin menyela. "Kau pasti mengerti bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa membuka buku itu," sejujurnya rahang Jongin mengeras dan mencoba untuk melemaskan syarah amarahnya agar tidak sampai kelepasan berteriak pada Sehun.

Sehun membasahi bibirnya tanpa sadar. Membuat berpasang – pasang mata disana memejamkan mata mereka atau mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak melihat pemandangan terlarang itu –untuk mereka. Kh.. Sehun tidak perduli.

"Tapi laki – laki ini adalah keturunan Wu, Rajaku," yah, Sehun mengetahui kebenarang tersebut setelah mendengar sendiri apa – apa yang Kris jelaskan padanya. Dan analisisnya sama sekali tidak meleset.

Tentu saja seisi ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Mereka memperhatikan detail wajah Kris baik – baik. tidak sedikit yang bergumam tak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. Lain lagi Kris yang kini menunduk dalam ditempatnya.

"Benarkah itu Kris?"

Perlahan dengan mata sayu dimana airmatanya menggenang, Kris menjawab parau.

"Benar Rajaku."

_Bunyi ribut – ribut sepasang kaki berlarian mengisi kehampaan dalam rumah panggung sederhana itu. Tawa geli sekaligus rengekan manja bersahutan diantara derap kaki mereka yang bernada rancu. Sosok yang paling tinggi menertawai sosok satu lagi dengan wajah muram berlipat – lipat._

"_Kris! Aku mau pergi ke mansion raja. Kembalikan kalungku!"_

_Si paling tinggi menyembunyikan benda bertali yang dimaksud si pendek dibelakang tubuhnya. Kris sangat senang dan seolah puas begitu si pendek menggeram sebal. Wajah mengantuknya terlihat lucu dengan bibir mencebik._

"_Yah Wu Yixing. Berapa usiamu eoh? Kau terlihat sama dengan anjing kecil milik bibi Ahn. Hahaha.." Kris melontarkan godaan yang entah keberapa kalinya pada Yixing, si pemuda lebih pendek. Yixing kembali mengejar Kris pada seberang meja, pemisah jarak diantara mereka. Dan dengan sigap pula lelaki tinggi itu menghindar._

"_Ya tuhan Kris! Aku bisa terlambat nanti. Dan Raja akan memarahiku!"_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kesana? Kenapa kau yang menggantikan ayah?Bukan aku."_

_Sontak Yixing terdiam ditempat. Tubuhnya membeku sembari menatap kosong pada Kris. Sesungguhnya apa yang Kris lontarkan tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang dirasakan. Yixing tahu ucapannya hanyalah bentuk kekhawatiran lain untuk menutupi kekhawatiran sesungguhnya._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sama saja. Karena aku lebih tua darimu maka aku yang menggantikan kesana. Dasar bodoh," Yixing mendekati Kris perlahan. Tapi pria itu mundur seketika._

"_Mau apa?"_

"_Ayolah Kris. Kemarikan kalungku!"_

_Kris menatap lama pada Yixing dengan tatapan penuh cinta disana. Lagi, Yixing mendapat itu lagi dari sosok yang tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Demi tuhan mereka bersaudara. Hukum alam sudah menjatuhi mereka hukuman dengan kehilangan sang Ayah dalam perang akibat membayar kesalahan kecil yang mereka perbuat._

_Yixing tak mau mengulangnya._

"_Yixing.."_

Greep!

_Sepasang tangan kekar Kris merengkuh kilat tubuh kecil Yixing dalam pelukannya. Mengeratkannya hingga ketakutan Kris semakin membesar. Bibirnya bergetar tak terkendali kala merasakan wangi Yixing. Sikap Yixing juga aneh pada beberapa hari belakangan._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yixing."_

_Kesadaran Yixing lekas pulih begitu mendengar bisikan Kris. Lekas ia memberontak namun Kris melakukan hal sebaliknya._

"_Tidak Kris.."_

"_Kumohon Yixing. Tetaplah disini.." isaknya terputus membuat Yixing semakin panik._

"_Hentikan!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, kakakku sayang."_

Seisi ruangan seketika hening begitu mendengar penuturan Kris. Bulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Sehun kala mendengar pernyataan laki – laki itu pada akhir ceritanya. Sakit? Jelas sekali Sehun merasa jantungnya berdenyut. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping guna menetralisir pedih didalam sana. Yang ia lakukan adalah terus mengucapkan mantra bahwa Kris bukanlah WuFan.

"Setelah itu Yixing tak pernah pulang. Kurasa hukum alam kembali menghukum kami setelah pernyataanku sebelum ia pergi atas titah raja. Membawa Yixing pergi dan aku seperti tak punya alasan untuk hidup. Tidak ketika aku mendengar bahwa kakakku mengorbankan jiwanya untuk mengunci Nostradamus in Crypt," ia menarik nafas sejenak. "Dan hanya didalam buku itu terdapat cara untuk mematahkan ramalan sebelumnya."

Jongin turun dari kursi kebesarannya menghampiri Kris. Dia menepuk bahu Kris beberapa saat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku siap mengorbankan jiwaku demi membuka buku itu. Lagipula aku lelah untuk hidup sendirian dengan rasa bersalah yang menghantui. Ah maaf Rajaku. H-hamba begitu lancang," perlahan Kris membungkukkan badannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak apa – apa. Keluargamu sudah banyak membantu. Jadi bisa kita mulai sekarang?" lewat telapak tangannya keluar seberkas sinar cukup menyilaukan bergulung – gulung kecil hingga membentuk objek segi empat. Yang lama – kelamaan cahaya-nya memudar sama sekali.

Buku legendaris yang sejak dulu banyak ditakuti oleh mereka muncul begitu gagah dilingkupi akar pohon menjalar.

_Pets!_

Begitu Jongin genggam, akar pohon itu bergerak – gerak seperti ular. Membuka kuncian pada buku itu hingga terpampang jelas bagaimana rupa-nya. Banyak kalangan berdecak kagum melihat ukiran rumit pada buku tersebut. Tak terkecuali Kris. Sejatinya ini pertama kali ia melihat Nostradamus in Crypt.

"Buku yang indah. Siapa sangka dialah penghancur sekaligus penawar racun petaka di negeri ini," Kris benar – benar sulit menyembunyikan ketakjuban-nya. Ada keinginan besar untuk menyentuh buku tersebut dengan tangannya. Namun sementara Jongin menahan.

"Persiapkan dirimu dengan baik," Jongin meraih pinggang ramping Sehun yang masih terpaku disebelah didepan Kris. Bukan saatnya meluapkan aura kecemburuan. Disini Sehun adalah milik**nya **dan tidak terbantah. Sedikit lirikan Raja Besar itu menyadari tatapan tidak biasa dari Sehun. "Ada apa pendampingku?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin. Matanya sedikit berair.

"Dia –akan mati?" bibir Sehun bergetar.

Dengan lembut Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun hingga mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Mengelus hati - hati pipi sang pendamping lalu mendaratkan kecupan agak lama di dahi. Sehun memejamkan matanya demi menyerap hantaran energy possitif Jongin. Sungguh Kris terlalu mengingatkannya pada WuFan! Tak salah bukan jika hatinya berdenyut sakit?

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihat pengorbanan jiwa dari seseorang. Jika tak sanggup, aku antarkan kembali ke kamarmu, sayang."

Kali ini saja, Sehun membutuhkan kedua tangan Jongin untuk berpegangan.

Menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, Sehun menggeleng setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Menuruti tuntunan Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Demi menghalau bila saja Sehun tak tahan untuk melihat semuanya.

"Baiklah. Lakukan Kris."

.

.

Masa sekarang.

WuFan tak henti melumuri kedua telapak tangan Sehun dengan minyak gosok. Tangan kurus Sehun terkulai dingin. Kecemasan WuFan kian menjadi begitu sadar minyak gosok itu telah habis, meninggalkan kedua tangan Sehun yang masih sebeku es.

"Oh tuhan. Ada apa denganmu, sayang~" ujung jemari itu WuFan kecupi satu – persatu dengan raut kekhawatiran bukan main. Bibir WuFan menggumamkan kalimat – kalimat sarat akan kecemasannya bersama memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Sehun. Ini terasa begitu aneh. Sehun tidak terlihat pingsan atau apapun.

Andai dikarenakan tubuh Sehun yang kelewat lelah, tentu WuFan akan bisa bernafas lega. Tapi kenapa tangannya seolah berkata tidak demikian?

"Sayang.. bangunlah~ sore hari telah menjelang. Apa kau tak ingin melihat matahari tenggelam diatas bukit sana? Tentu aku akan menggendongmu jika kau merasa lelah," WuFan terus bermonolog.

_Wush~~_

WuFan tersentak kala hembusan angin kencang tiba – tiba menyeruak masuk. Kain – kain putih itu melambai bersamaan hingga beberpa helainya mengelus wajah WuFan. Seketika aura aneh menyergap seisi kamar dan WuFan lekas menyadari itu. Ia berdiri didepan Sehun sembari memperhatikan angin kencang itu mempermainkan helai kain tak henti.

"Ada apa ini.."

_Brak!_

WuFan berjengit kaget kala melihat lukisan yang berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang satu – satunya didalam kamar itu terjatuh. Setelah beberapa detik selanjutnya WuFan memperhatikan sekeliling yang perlahan mulai mereda.

Tanpa disadari WuFan, tubuh Sehun dilingkupi oleh cahaya terang menyilaukan. Seiring dengan angin kencang itu lenyap sama sekali.

Lukisan itu WuFan perhatikan baik – baik. Tidak ada bagian yang rusak, untung saja. Sesungguhnya WuFan berniat membawa lukisan ini nanti saat pulang dan memajangnya di kamar yang ia tempati. Tapi sepertinya ia mengurungkan niat itu.

"Ugh~ dimana ini?"

Mendengar suara dibelakangnya, WuFan sontak berbalik cepat. Melihat Sehun-nya mulai terbangun sembari sebelah tangan memegangi kepala. WuFan mendesah lega dalam diam. Lukisan itu ia letakkan buru – buru diatas lantai. Lalu mendekati Sehun dengan raut senang luar biasa.

"Sehun. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" WuFan menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada pipi Sehun sembari meresapi hangatnya wajah sang kekasih. Oh Tuhan.. syukurlah Sehun baik – baik saja. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, tidak seperti tadi. "Ini minumlah.."

Mungkin kesadaran Sehun belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia meminum air yang WuFan sodorkan pelan. Lalu mengerjap – ngerjap beberapa kali sebelum memusatkan perhatian pada lelaki didepannya yang menatap penuh harap.

"Kris?!"

TBC


End file.
